Deux garçons, une Salle de bain
by freaky-fair
Summary: ..Et roulez jeunesse! Que se passa til entre Harry et Draco alors qu'Hermione et Ron étaient à Pré au Lard ? En continuité de Chien et chat Slash DMHP One Shot


Coucou tout le monde! me voici pour vous présenter mon tout premier slash DMHP, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à Rowling, sauf le scénario et la rédac'

**Rating**: R (ou M)

**Pairing**: DM/HP

**Genre**: Humour / Romance

**Enjoy ! **

**Deux garçons, une salle de bain et roulez jeunesse !**

Mais ça suffit ! Cria Harry Potter, faisant Peeves l'esprit frappeur qui hantait les murs de Poudlard. Celui-ci lançait sur le survivant de nombreuses bombabouses.

Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que MR POTTER me le demande ! Parce que MR POTTER l'exige ? Houhou j'ai peur…..

Face à l'insolence du fantôme et voyant que de toute manière il n'arriverait pas à le stopper, Harry prit ses jambes à son cou, en essayant, bien entendu, d'éviter les nombreux projectiles de l'esprit frappeur.

Après avoir courut pendant une bonne demi-heure Harry n'en pouvait plus…Ce fantôme était infatigable ! (Fallait dire aussi… qu'il était mort)

Fort heureusement pour Harry, la porte qui se trouvait juste en face de lui était la salle de bain des préfets, et à ce moment précis il s'agissait de sa seule échappatoire.

Fraîcheur des pins cria le Gryffondor qui se rapprochait de la porte. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir.

Merde ! Euh «Senteur de printemps» ! «Odeur d'océan» ! …

La porte ne réagissait à aucun de ces mots de passe. Peeves, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite d'Harry, ne tenait plus dans les mains des bombabouses, mais de grosses bouteilles pleines d'encre, destinées au brun. Le Survivant, qui n'avait pas une furieuse envie d'être couvert d'encre, continuait d'énumérer tout un tas de mots de passe plus farfelus les uns que les autres…

Ecorce d'orange ! Poudre de sapins !...

Le Gryffondor, qui commençait légèrement à se mettre en colère, réfléchit (oui oui ça lui arrive) Mais quel pouvait être le mot de passe qui était sorti de l'esprit de son cher directeur ?

Glace vanille…

La porte qui était close jusqu'à maintenant s'entrebâilla enfin. Sans plus attendre, Harry pénétra dans la luxueuse salle de bain et claqua violement la porte derrière lui.

Ah ! Tu veux qu'on joue à ça le Survivant ! Et bah tu sortira paaas… lalalalala Chantonna le petit fantôme en entassant derrière la porte toutes les armoires, statues ou autres objets volumineux qu'il avait à sa portée.

Harry, hors de portée de Peeves, était en sécurité. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il pensait…

Car derrière lui se trouvait « quelque chose » qui aurait même fait pâlir ce crétin d'esprit frappeur. Faisant maintenant face au Survivant et très légèrement vêtu, mais ne perdant toutefois pas sa décence et sa prestance, se tenait dans toute sa splendeur magistrale, l'héritier des Malfoy.

Tout dégoulinant, le jeune blond planta son regard perçant dans les yeux couleur émeraudes du brun.

« Alors Potter on peut plus se passer de moi ! »

Pour toute réponse le jeune Harry se mit à rougir avec violence.

« Mais c'est que en fait euh …» Bégaya-t-il.

« Tu me suis même dans mon bain... »

Un sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Enfin si ça te dis… Je l'ai déjà fais dans un bain et c'est pas si extraordinaire que ça y parait »

Harry qui n'avait pas changé de couleur murmura à Draco :

« Euh désolée je vais te laisser... »

Harry posa sa main sur la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir cette maudite porte. Rien à faire, elle était bel et bien hors d'usage (si je puis dire).

Bah alors tu pars ? Ou bien finalement … Tu préfères rester ?

La…la porte est coincée… dit Harry qui essayait sans résultats d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

Quel bon prétexte… murmura le Serpentard en prenant la savonnette qui se trouvait à sa droite. Pendant que tu y es, ça ne te dérangerais pas de me laver le dos, Sir Potter ?

Non mais je ne suis pas un de tes elfes de maison, Malfoy !

Puisque tu comptes rester il faudrait bien que tu serves à quelque chose non ?

Sans plus attendre le blond se redressa et fourra la savonnette dans les mains du jeune brun, qui en resta bouche bée.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le blond jeta un regard impatient à Harry.

Bah alors ça vient !

Non mais euh… Malfoy tu…

Harry qui n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots fut pris de court par Malfoy qui l'attira vers lui avec un soupçon de ce qui pouvait passer pour de la tendresse.

Ce n'était pas le première fois que le blond attrapait le brun de cette façon, cela faisait bien trois semaines que Draco et Harry, avait, sans s'en rendre bien compte (mais oui bien sûr…) commencé à se voir en dehors des cours. Tout ça avait commencé à cause d'un simple défit qu'avait lancé Ron à Harry. Le rouquin lui avait dit qu'il ne serait absolument pas capable de suivre Malfoy jusque dans sa chambre de préfet (quel pari stupide…. Ah les mecs…). Harry, voulant contredire son ami et prouver son extrême virilité, avait donc suivi le blond jusque dans sa chambre …. La seule chose dont le brun n'était pas au courrant, était que Malfoy avait entendu la discussion... Et lorsque le survivant avait poussé la porte de la chambre, deux grands bras avait jaillis et avait plaqué ce pauvre Harry sur la pierre froide. « Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu parle avec quelqu'un…les murs on des oreilles……Bon Potter tan que tu es là, dis moi… Tu me laisserais t'embrasser ? » Et bien sur, sans attendre la réponse du brun, Malfoy avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, et celui-ci c'était tout bonnement laissé faire…

Depuis ce temps là, Draco attirait souvent Harry dans des coins sombres pour assouvir ses pulsions, non sans avoir donner la même envie à son partenaire.

Et là dans cette immense salle de bain, Draco venait de tirer le brun très près de lui…

« Laisse moi te déshabiller….. » avait susurré le blond à l'oreille d'Harry.

Celui-ci ne pu résister à la demande de Draco, sentant que son être désirait le blond.

POV Harry

Je me fais toujours avoir…pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui résister, il ne m'aime pas je le sais…Alors que moi ...Merlin pourquoi moi… il ne devra jamais savoir… jamais je ne lui dirais à quel point je l'aime…Mais quand il me regarde comme ça … je ne peux pas résister, et il le sais… Il profite de moi…

Fin du POV

Draco venait de passer ses mains sous le t-shirt du survivant et caressait doucement son dos. Harry émit un gémissement à peine perceptible. Après avoir retirer le t-shirt du Gryffondor, il fit glisser sa main sur le torse du jeune brun pour arriver à son entrejambe. Harry ne pu retenir un petit cri ? il fallait prendre en compte le fait que Draco s'apprêtait à lui retirer son pantalon. Le grand blond se leva et fit glisser son autre main sur les cheveux tout ébouriffés du jeune homme. Il s'approcha lentement du brun, posa ses lèvres rosies par la chaleur qui régnait dans l'immense salle de bain, sur la bouche du survivant. Harry sentit la langue de Draco parcourir sa bouche comme à son habitude. Draco étais brûlant et sa peau encore humide. Harry mordilla l'épaule de son amant avec ardeur, lequel sentait son sang bouillir dans tout son corps, et à cet instant, il désirait plus que tout le petit griffondor. Le blond fit lentement glisser le pantalon, suivi très rapidement du caleçon du jeune homme. L'érection du brun était maintenant aussi dure que du béton…

« Dis donc Potter on voit que je te fais de l'effet… jsuis flatté…. »

« Je vois que je ne te laisse pas non plus indifférent… Harry venait de baisser ses yeux, accompagner maintenant par ceux de Draco vers l'entrejambe du blond…

« Que veux tu….tu m'excites... » Avait il répondu sur un ton mi amusé mi provocant. Harry rouge comme une tomate ne savait plus où ce mettre, mais l'héritier des Malfoy savait mettre les gens à l'aise… il passa sa main sur les fesse rebondis et musclées du brun, et de sa main libre attrapa le sexe du jeune griffondor qu'il se mit à caresser lentement. Harry étouffa un gémissement et s'agrippa à l'épaule de Malfoy. Le brun sentait toutes les parties de son corps réagir au contacte de blond. Le jeune Malfoy posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et la guida vers son propre sexe, puis attrapa la bouche du brun avec violence. Potter commença à caresser le membre du jeune homme. Cependant il s'arracha à ce baiser passionner et lécha avec tendresse le cou de blond. Il fit lentement glisser sa langue sur le torse de Draco, pour finir pas arriver sur son bas ventre. Il approcha timidement sa bouche du membre tendu du blond. Draco sentait le souffle du garçon sur lui.

« Potter, s'il te plait, approche toi plus près… » Murmura le Serpentard.

Harry s'exécuta et approcha sa bouche du sexe droit et dur du jeune Malfoy… Dans un mouvement de vas et viens très lent et très doux Harry faisait gémir bruyamment le blond. Puis sans aucunes raisons le griffondor se dégagea du Serpentard.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Potter ? » Avait dit Draco sur un ton presque suppliant.

« Moi je n'ai jamais fais ça dans un bain… »

Harry attira Draco dans le bain encore chaud. La baignoire était immense, et encore plus belle que dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

Le survivant posa une main timide sur la hanche de son amant tandis que Draco dans un mouvement rapide attrapa la bouche du brun. Le Gryffondor sentait sur lui la douce chaleur de l'eau mais ce n'était rien comparé aux mains expertes de Draco qui se faufilait sur tout son corps. Le Serpentard fit lentement glisser sa main le long du dos de Potter et fini par arriver au postérieur du jeune Gryffondor. C'est la qu'il introduisit avec douceur un doigt dans l'intimité d'Harry. Celui-ci ne pu retenir un cri. Draco, cependant ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter là (et le brun non plus…) il retira donc son doigt pour y enfoncer son sexe (qui était par ailleurs plus que tendu…). Le jeune Serpentard s'enfonçait au plus profond du brun… Et celui-ci ne pu retenir ses cris. Après de long va-et-vient de plus en plus brutal et pressant, le blond se libéra à l'intérieur de son amant.

Les deux jeunes garçons étaient épuisés, et Harry se dégagea avec douceur de l'étreinte du blond pour sortir de l'eau, mais, il fut très vite rejoint par Malfoy...

Et là le survivant n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le grand Malfoy venait de passer ses bras autours de sa taille. Le Gryffondor sentait le corps encore mouillé et terriblement chaud du blond. L'esprit d'Harry avait vraisemblablement quitté son corps à cet instant mais croisant le regard d'acier du blond se il décala précipitamment de son étreinte.

Qu'est ce qui te prends Malfoy ? Balbutia Harry.

Je te prenais dans mes bras. Pourquoi Potter, c'est un crime ?

Mais tu me … Tu me déteste. On n'a jamais été amis… Et encore moins…Ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que…

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que ?

Que… que l'on sort ensemble ou alors…

Ou alors quoi Potter ?

Ou alors que l'on s'aime… Harry avait prononcé ces derniers mots bien plus bas que les précédents.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Harry ?

Qu'est ce qui me fait… Attends mais tu viens de m'appeler Harry là ou je rêve ?

Bah quoi tu ne t'appelles pas Harry ?

Si…. Mais c'est la première foi que tu le prononces.

Potter, je tiens à te dire quelque chose : les Malfoy n'aime pas…

Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac, il savait pertinemment que les Malfoy n'aimaient pas. Qu'ils profitaient… Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Draco ne faisait qu'accroître sa douleur.

….sauf peut être moi, avait rajouté le blond.

Harry ne savait pas s'il avait réellement entendu ce que venait de prononcer le Serpentard ou si c'était tout simplement un tour que lui jouait son imagination. Mais si ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai alors cela voudrait dire que…

Tu…tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ?

Ca paraît si étonnant ? Je veux dire cela fait plus de trois semaines que toi et moi avons… Draco se rapprochait doucement d'Harry il fit glisser sa main sur la chevelure du brun. Je veux dire que toi et moi nous nous voyons… Je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose à mon égard…Je suis déçu...

Le Gryffondor avait du mal a croire ce qu'il entendait, cela ne pouvais pas être possible. Un Malfoy ne peut pas aimer…donc il ne l'aimais pas…Harry était persuadé qu'il voulais le faire souffrir, qu' il lui disait ça maintenant puis dans dix minute, il allait s'écrier « Non mais Potter ne me dis pas que tu m'a cru quand même ! Moi, t'aimer, laisse moi rire ! ».

Arrête Malfoy je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, me raconte pas de conneries je le sais. pesta Harry en se détachant de l'étreinte du Serpentard.

Draco en resta bouche bée. Mais pourquoi il ne le croyait pas, lui, Draco Malfoy, qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et ce maudit Potter qui ne le croyait pas.

Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?

Non. Répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

Mais… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi je te dis que je t'aime et tu n'es même pas foutu de me croire ! Qu'est ce que tu veux... Tu veux une preuve ? Il faudrait que je porte un t –shirt avec écrit « J'aime Harry Potter » dessus pour que tu me crois c'est ça ?

J'ai jamais dis ça… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'entre nous deux ce n'est que physique. Tu te sers de moi, et je n'aurais jamais du te laisser commencer parce que a la fin de l'histoire c'est moi qui souffre et toi qui a pris ton pied…

C'est donc cette image que tu as de moi ?

Quel autre image veux tu que j'ai de toi !

Je ne sais pas je pensait que tu me voyais comme le plus beau male de cette école. Et même de ce pays et même de cette terre…

Oui, oui c'est bon j'ai compris, coupa Harry très agacé a la vue de l'attitude de Malfoy. Toi par contre tu ne comprendras jamais rien…

Le Gryffondor se retourna, et se dirigea ver la porte de la salle de bain (qui était toujours verrouillée cela dit).

POV Draco

Merde je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça… Il ne voudra plus jamais me voir et ça, ça met inconcevable… Putain se serait si simple de le lui dire clairement… Si il savait tous ce que je suis prêt à faire pour lui…

Harry, Draco avait attrapé le survivant par le bras. Non attend, ne t'en va pas, supplia le blond.

Harry, ayant ressentit la sincérité des paroles prononcées par le Serpentard, se résigna à quitter ce dernier. Il fit demi-tour, et découvrit un Draco Malfoy, dont les joues avaient pris une couleur rouge pivoine.

Je, je ne… je ne me sers pas de toi, la voie de Draco était basse et douce. Je t'aime réellement Harry Potter.

Les mots de Draco débordants de franchise touchèrent avec force le coeur d'Harry. Et à ce moment précis c'était comme si pour la première fois L'héritier de Malfoy laissait son arrogance de côté (ce qui par ailleurs lui arrive très, très, très, très rarement !)

Draco approcha lentement sa main du visage du brun. Le blond, s'attendant à ce que son amant le repousse, fut agréablement surpris par la réaction de Harry qui fut de se nicher tendrement dans la paume de sa main.

Je mettais juré de ne jamais te l'avouer, mais…. Ceci est la stricte vérité…Je t'aime Draco.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Serpentard.

Mais, avoue Harry que je suis tout de même le plus beau et le plus sexy mâle de cette terre ! Et même de l'univers, et…

* * *

Voila un petit One Shot sur Dray et Harry, dites moi se que vous en pensez dans une petite review cela me ferait énormément plaisir !

freaky-fair


End file.
